Open up to me
by MikoForest
Summary: Hi, my name's Tristen Clear. I can't say 'I used to be a normal girl' because that would be a lie. I can only say that I was born different and I know.. I'll die different. Full summary inside. R
1. Hallelujah

**Okay well this is my first story and I'm hoping it'll turn out great. **

**Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans or the song Hallelujah.**

**Full summary: Hi, My name is Tristen Clear. I can't tell you I'm a normal girl because that would be a lie. i can only say I was born different and I will eventually die different. **

**My parents never wanted me and neither did my relatives, so I traveled alone, and somehow, became who I am today. I never thought I would fall head over heels in love so easily and then get my heart torn out just as easily, I never believed I could make friends that would be with me forever. And I never even thought I would become I toy to an evil plot. But I guess we don't know a lot of things on life.  
**

**_Prologue:_**

"Mommy can I show you something?" A happy five year old girl asked her mom.

"Sure, sweetie," the mom answered with a kind smile. Her daughter left, her long red hair bouncing behind her. Seconds later she came back with a flower pot.

"Honey, we planted those yesterday. What do you want to show me?" She was baffled. She honestly didn't know what her daughter wanted to show her.

The girls' face shined with excitement as she placed the pot on the kitchen counter.

"Just watch." She looked up. Her grey eyes smiling into her mothers, she lifted her hands. "It's magic." She made a graceful motion. Her pointer finger danced back and forth almost as if it were beckoning the seed in the flower pot. With out warning a green stem popped out of the rich soil. Moments later it formed a small bud. She dropped her arm and looked at her mom. She didn't seem to notice the appalled look on her face.

"That's all I can do so far, but it's so cool, isn't it?"

The mom was silent as she stared at her daughter, not in awe, but in fear.

"My daughter..." she whispered.

"What's wrong, mommy?" She attempted to hold her mothers hand, but as soon as her daughters' skin touched her own she flinched.

"You're a monster!" She screamed.

"What?" The little girl asked stumbling back ward.

"Get away from me! You're not my daughter!" The women yelled. Confusion and hurt filled the girl. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

A forgotten pot began to shake uncontrollably, roots split through the ceramic.

"Get out...you. You freak!" The pot finally fell to the floor, shattering against the tile.

The plant grew bigger. Flower pots around the house burst from their place, their roots growing large and thick.

"Stop! You monster!" The older women spat. The little girl wiped her tears then looked at her hands.

"I'm a monster."

**12 years later**

_somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
if we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
if only time flew like a dove  
we gotta make it fly faster than I'm falling in love_

_this time we're not giving up  
let's make it last forever  
screaming "hallelujah"  
we'll make it last forever_

_holding onto patience, wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
if only time flew like a dove  
we could watch it fly and just keep looking on_

_this time we're not giving up  
let's make it last forever  
screaming "hallelujah"  
we'll make it last forever_

_and we've got time on our hands  
and we've got, got nothing but time on our hands  
got nothing but, got nothing but  
got nothing but time on our hands_

_this time we're not giving up  
oh, let's make it last forever  
screaming "hallelujah"  
"hallelujah"  
"hallelujah"_

I turned off my IPOD and put it in my hoodie pocket. It was a dark calm night. I found myself walking through the woods outside Jump City. Most people would think a 17 year old girl should be out partying on a Friday night.

But that's not me.

I always felt safer, stronger when I was surrounded by plants. I walked deeper into the woods until I heard a laugh. I stopped in my tracks.

I walked through the thick bushes to get to the noise. On the other side of the bushes was an electric plant. Curious, I jumped the fence and decided to investigate.

"Haha, all this power will help me defeat those bratty Titans!" Upon hearing this voice I hid behind a large metal pillar. I watched the man, inwardly laughing at him. He had some sort of metal back pack on his shoulders. There was a long thick cord sticking out of it, the other end he held in his gloved hand.

This guy really is crazy, I thought. I need to stop him before he hurts himself!

"Stop!" I called, my voice cracking, he turned his had to look at me.

"Ah, it's just a regular girl." He said a hint of boredom on his voice.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" I asked. "Who do you think you are? Stealing electricity from families—

Before I could finish his menacing laugh echoed around me.

"I, you insufferable brat, am Dr. Light! And you will _not _disrupt my plans." He threatened, brows furrowed. Before I could ask myself what he was about to do a bolt of light shot from his hand. It drove me into the pillar I was hiding behind just moments before. Crumpled on the ground I spat up blood. Hallelujah, I was alive.

Obviously thinking I was dead he turned back to the 50,000+ volts in front of him.

I was angry, angry at myself for being weak—not just now but previous years, too.

Tree branches creaked as they swayed back and forth even though there was no wind. Dr. Light didn't seem to notice.

"I'm not a monster." I said in a hoarse whisper. Tears rimmed my eyes, I fought the urge to not let go of the last sting of sanity I had left.

"I am not a monster." I said, this time though Dr. Light had heard me.

"You again?" He frowned. "I thought I was done with you." He went to throw another bolt, but lightning fast a tree root captured his wrist. "What?" He tried to set himself free, but the thick root was to strong. "You bitch, let me go!"

"I don't think so!" I snapped.

"You little—." He sent another bolt with his free hand, but I was ready. I was blinded by light, but did nothing to shield my eyes. When both are eyes focused back to darkness, he saw me, grin plastered on my face, and at least 12 solid roots behind me, all under my command.

"You fool," I sneered, clenching and unclenching my fists. "Did you _really not _know light makes plants stronger!?" That was when I screamed, the roots maneuvering like snakes around me and heading for him.

I blacked out and cursed my stupidity. I hardly used my powers and when I did it wasn't for defeating villains.

I heard unfamiliar voices, there were at least five. When I had the strength to open my eyes I saw a masked boy about my age. He knelt by my head. His perfect mouth (which I did seem to notice, thank you very much), formed three very scary words. "Who are you?"

I closed my eyes, about to drift back into unconsciousness, and whispered the words I knew too well.

"A monster."

_**Sorry if this chapter was boring and if you did not catch on--and i hope you did-- the girl (whos name is yet to be disocovered) can manipulate plants... I'm sure there is a scientific term and if someone can help me with that. :) **_

_**your reviews are always welcome and I'm not gonnna tell you: "Give me reveiws and I'll update faster." **_

_**Because shit happens. Like I could die the next day. *knocks on wood* **_

_**anyway now I'm just drabbling.**_

_**~Peace and Luv  
**_


	2. All around me

_**Howdy peeps. Okay i do not own TeenTitans, But I do own Tristen. And I dont own the song all around me. fly leaf does. uhmm, nothing I really wanna say. O.o**_

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place  
_  
_The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you  
_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe_

_I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed_

The first thing I felt when I woke up was excruciating pain all over my back. It was so bad if hurt to breathe. I had to take short quickened breaths to keep from cringing or crying out in pain, and even _that_ did not help.

I was still in my clothes from the night before. Looking around the room I saw a mirror. Slowly and cautiously, I made my way to the reflecting glass. Lifting my shirt above my head (which proved to be a very difficult task) I saw a dark ugly bruise covering most of my ivory skin.

I heard a quick sliding motion and then a gasp. "Friends are guest is awake!" A perky voice yelled. I turned covering myself with my shirt and studied the girl before me. She had orange tan, green eyes, and a welcoming smile.

"Oh, I am so glad you have woken from that deep sleep! We have so many questions with out answer for you!" She _floated _towards me and picked me up in a hug.

I cringed and she dropped me to my feet.

"You must be in the pain, yes? Do not worry, friend Raven will heal you and then you'll be okay again."

"Heal me?" I asked, i was so confused i think my eye twitched.

"Uh-huh, but they do seem to be taking a long time getting here. I will be right back." She did a motion that basically told me to not move and flew out of the room.

I took the time to slowly pull my shirt on and by the time I was through the worst and only had to un-wrinkle the bottom the girl came back with her "Friends".

There were five of them, including the orange girl. Each one had a different energy about them. They were all about my age, maybe one or two years older.

"This is Raven." She said, pointing to a darker looking girl right next to her. She stared at me, but it wasn't at all criticizing. She smiled and pointed to a tall green guy. "Beast Boy." She mad her way to a black guy that reminded me of the Terminator. "Cyborg," And then there was that familiar mask, he stared at me, and there was nothing kind about it, even behind a mask I could tell he was criticizing me. "Robin." And then she came back and stood by my side. "And I'm Starfire! Now tell us new friend, what shall we call you?"

I looked at them and smiled on the inside. Was this the beginning of something new and great? I asked myself. "I'm Tristen. Tristen Clear."

Robin walked forward, his posture told me he was the leader, and it frightened me a bit.

"Nice to meet you/" He gestured to his friends. "We're the Titans."

"It shouldn't take to long to heal. You're lucky you didn't break anything." Raven told me. I was lying on my stomach in the infirmary, Raven somehow healing my back.

"So what's up with Robin?" I asked, my words muffled from my arm covering my mouth.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly.

I thought about my words carefully. "He seems mysteriously... uptight?" I couldn't see Ravens face, but I knew the corners of her mouth lifted.

"He's always been that way." We were both quiet after that. It wasn't awkward; we were just enjoying each others company.

She stopped and told me I was okay. The first thing I did was stretch, being pain free was an absolute joy.

"Robin wants to see you on the roof, Tristen."

"Alright, but how—" I didn't get to finish. I was engulfed in darkness and the next thing I knew I was on the roof, head spinning Raven gone.

"You get used to it after awhile." A deep voice said behind me. I turned a little too quickly and would have fallen if Robin had not grabbed my arm.

"Thanks," My voice quavered a little and I cleared it. "Raven said you wanted to talk to me."

He walked to the edge, looking up at the sky. "It's obvious you have a lot of power. You took out Dr. Light... and then some. I...we want to know if you would like to know if you'd like to become a Titan."

I wasn't confused; I was just at loss for words. "Really?"

"Of course, you would have to pass a test." He said quickly. "But we think you'll be fine."

I smiled up at him. He had a suave look about him... Maybe it was the mask or—I shook my head to clear the insane thoughts.

"I've always been a straight A student" I assured him. "It'll be easy."

He raised an eyebrow at my confidence. "I'm not so sure about that, Tristen."

"What the fuck is this?" I asked. When Robin said 'test' I thought he meant a paper 'test'. The 'test' I was looking at took place in the gym.

"This," Robin said motioning around the large room. "Is your test."

I cursed myself. I should have known it wasn't a hand written test when Starfire and Raven made me put on shorts and a tank top.

"Sooooo," I dragged out. "What do I have to do?" I was genuinely mystified. The five Titans looked at me and smiled.

"We're testing your abilities." Raven said.

"My abilities???"

"This room cuts off everyone's power." Raven explained. She didn't look to happy about it either.

Cyborg laughed and placed a robotic hand on Ravens head. "We're testing your abilities to fight."

I heard a deep male voice whisper in my ear, throwing me off guard. "Are you ready?"

Next thing I knew I was flying across the room away from the Titans. What do they think they're doing? I asked myself. I had _no _fighting abilities. I never had to defend myself. What did they expect me to do fight back? Okay well, I had to. And even thought I didn't want to, I tried.

Beast boy came at me first. He was taller than me and faster, but I was ably to evade one punch and then i found myself on my butt.

Next Cyborg came. He was bigger and stronger, but I was faster, that didn't seem to matter though in less than fifteen seconds he had me on my stomach.

That was when I understood what was going on.

They weren't waiting for me to knock someone down, they were just knocking _me _down and then the next person would go.

They didn't think I could fight. They were right of course, but that assumption hurt me. Did I look like I couldn't defend myself?

I tried i truly did. But the next two people I fought I ended up on the ground.

The last person now was Robin. At this point I gave up all hope. Robin didn't have any power (not that I knew of at least) so naturally he had to resort to fighting with his body.

Robin didn't right off attack me. He studied me like he always did. I had no clue what his problem was, he _always _seemed to watch me.

"You need training." Obviously, I thought. "Be here tomorrow. 9am." He began to walk away.

What? I screamed in my head. "Now your not going to fight me?" I yelled across the room. I was so furious, never in my life had I never wanted to hurt someone so bad. "You watch your friends knock me on my ass, but you. _Robin_. Won't do it yourself."

He stopped, turned around, and walked back to me. He didn't stop until our foreheads almost touched.

"Fine you get the first punch." He whispered. He didn't have to tell me I had the first punch my fist had already connected with his face. He barely flinched and _that _was a buzz kill.

Before I knew it I was on my back again, like a stupid Prostitute. (Don't ask me why I compared myself to a Prostitute). Robin stood over me with a frown on his face.

"And _that _is why you need training." The Titans left me and my humility behind.

I listened to the waved along the shore. I wasn't good enough to be a Titan. Rage seemed to always take over. I played with the grass around me; making blades longer then shorter, growing daisies and tulips around me.

"You shouldn't let Robin bother you." A monotone voice startled me, and then Raven sat by my side.

"I know," I sighed. "But without my powers... I feel so defenseless" Even though my powers were the one who made my mom hate me, in the end they were the only thing that ever stuck by my side. "I never have to defend myself. And when I do, I use my powers." I explained. "And with Robin he expects me to know how to fight?" Raven nodded in silence.

"He'll grow on you." She promised. "Before I was a Titan all _I _had were my powers, but he'll teach you to fight."

I pushed my bangs from my face. "Fighting or no fighting; I panicked when you said the room cut off your powers. It was weird, knowing that the thing I trust most, the thing I protect myself with was so close yet so far away. I had never been in that predicament. Plants are all around me." I grew a few trees out in the water to show her what I meant. "I just never want to know that they can't help me. They're all I've got."

She consumed my words like they were the only thing she could live off of.

"Dinner will be ready in five." And then she left, and even thought she didn't talk much, something about me felt whole.

**_How was that??? Yes yes I know. Okay, i kinda do want reviews soo how about five more people review and i'll put he next chappie chap up? sound like a deal. _**

**_:) _**

**_alrighty well, ~Peace and Luv  
_**


	3. Everyday

**I'm really happy I started to write this again. Sorry that i stopped. although, i think only one person was reading this. :) **

**Alright, I do now own the teen titans, but i do own Tristen clear  
**

I freshened up before I went to eat and when I did there was a smorgasbord of food. I noticed Cyborg and Beast Boy were already on their second helping.

"Tristen, join us in the annual...dinner!" Starfire smiled at me, and then rushed to my side to pull me over to a plate full of orange food.

"What is _that_?" I asked my curiosity hitting a high. An eerie silence filled the room and everyone look at me; their eyes wide with...fear?

"This, my dear, dear friend is Slumpgorf! On my planet it is a delicacy!" I looked at the 'Slumpgorf'. It was a bright orange color and kind of looked like jello mold.

"Would you like some?" Starfire asked her eyes wide.

I smiled at her. I'd only known her for a day or two and she already brought the best out in me. "Sure." Everyone—except Starfire—gasped and surrounded the table.

Sure it's alien food, I thought. But how bad could it be? Starfire passed me a plate and scooped a big amount onto my plate. I picked it up with my fork and stared at it with an amused look.

"Reminds me of sashimi," I stated.

Then I ate it.

It was slightly hard to chew. Like when you chew the sinewy part of a steak. I swallowed. Cyborg cringed.

Not really savoring the taste, I picked up another piece.

Beastboy gagged.

I chewed it, thinking of the taste.

Raven stared.

I swallowed.

And still didn't get anything from Robin.

"Do you like it?" Starfire asked.

"It tastes like chicken." I said. Aware of the fact that she didn't like my answer I gave her another. "I like it."

Starfire twirled around and cheered. Cyborg clamped a hand onto Robins' shoulder. "Well, there's your answer. If she's brave enough to eat Star's food; she's brave enough to take on a 10 foot stone man." Robin didn't even acknowledge the robotic hand on his shoulder.

Getting uncomfortable under the intense gaze, my eyes wandered the room, looking for an escape and then I found it.

"Who's acoustic is that?" I asked and Raven followed my gaze.

"BB's," I walked over to it and knelt down, smiling. Glowing. I looked up at Beastboy. "Can you play?"

He smiled proudly, but then Raven shot him down.

"No."

"Hey! I can play old McDonald!" I took it upon myself to get it and see if it was tuned. When I found it was, my heart skipped a beat and went to sit on the couch.

Out of harmless curiosity they followed me.

I was extremely happy. It had been months since I last played a guitar. I played a few chords.

"Tristen!" Starfire whispered. Which I noticed was very rare. "Where did you learn to play such heavenly music?" I looked at her. I looked at all of them.

"I learned while traveling and I've always had a knack for music. Guitar and piano are my favorites."

Starfire smiled and then the oddest thing came out of Robins' mouth, "you should sing for us." I hadn't been looking at him at the time, but my head slowly turned, my eyes finding his masked ones when he spoke.

I was going to object, but then Cyborg seconded his opinion. Then the rest of them.

"Okay," I said, exasperated. "But if I break your windows, it's your fault." I spoke to no one in particular; I just wanted them to be warned.

Singing in my opinion was never my opinion. Sure I had to do it for a couple of jobs just so I could survive, but it reminded me to much of...her.

I was just happy I was getting to play again. So I did, my fingers stroking the chords like a lover.

"_Every day is a struggle  
Between what I want to say and what I want to keep to myself  
And the words that manage to leave my lips  
Don't hurt me, but they hurt everyone else_

_So I find myself in need of a pause  
I'm not sure why, but I think that it's because  
Of this desire to be what others want me to be  
Which is nothing close to me_

_But I'll see better when the smoke clears  
The smoke clears inside my head  
And I can listen when the screaming doesn't repeat everything I've said  
And all that remains me and who I am at the end of the day  
And this happens every day ... yeah..._

_Every day is a battle  
Between what I want to know and what I don't want to figure out  
And everything in between in these thoughts of mine that you know I can't live with out_

_So I find myself in need of a pause  
I'm not sure why, but I think that it's because  
Of this desire to be what others want me to be  
Which is nothing close to me_

_But I'll see better when the smoke clears  
The smoke clears inside my head  
And I can listen when the screaming doesn't repeat everything I've said  
All that remains me and who I am at the end of the day  
And this happens every day ... yeah... Ooo..._

_But I'll see better when the smoke clears  
The smoke clears inside my head  
And I can listen when the screaming doesn't repeat everything I've said  
All that remains me and who I am at the end of the day  
And this happens every day ... this happens every day  
This happens every day... yeah..._" I let the last couple of noted trail off and looked at Robin. The others were clapping and complimenting me, but it felt like Robin and I were the only ones in the room. The only fish in the sea. And his eyes on my face was the only compliment I needed.

And then that perfect scene shattered. The room lit red. And everyone had one beeping light on them.

"Are you guys gonna blow up?" I asked, my tone serious.

"Titans, trouble. There's been a robbery at the State Science University." Robin said, I could tell he was in full leader mode. "Tristen, this is your last test." But the way he said sounded like he was clearly saying: "Don't fuck this up."

We got to the University and the first thing I saw was a big hole in the middle of the building. The Titans were on high alert. I...well, that was another story. I was wondering around the rubble like a kid in a candy store. It wasn't exactly the rubble that had my attention, but the size of the hole.

I pondered what could possibly be big enough to make a hole _that _size. Sure a bomb could do it. But who would have—before I could finish thinking a bomb went off to my right; blowing me through the night.

"_Titans GO!_" Robin shouted in the distance. I drifted in and out of consciences. I could feel thick liquid run down my forehead. Soon the metallic taste was in my mouth.

They weren't doing to well against the vigilante. Beast Boy and Starfire were knocked out. I had no clue where Raven was. And one of Cyborgs' arms had been blown off.

Who they were fighting never crossed my mind when I walked onto the battle field. I just wanted to help my friends (even if one of them wasn't so friendly). As soon as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw Robin fighting a dark figure.

They mystery man seemed to be trained more efficiently, but efficient or not. Robin seemed to know every move the man would make.

I got ready.

I cracked my knuckles.

I slowed my heart rate.

Now all I needed was a way in. And then my wish was granted. Robin was kicked to the dusty floor and while the man studied him, I raised both of my arms in a motion that probably would remind someone of raising the dead—but in this case plants. A tree shot through the concrete so fast the man was knocked across the room.

I went to Robin and patted his cheek to see if he would come to. And then I heard it; the voice that cleared my mind of my old worries, but filled it with new ones. Darker ones. It was like liquid magma, smooth, soft, and hot to the core.

"What's this?" He asked. "A new part of the team?" His tone was mocking, he looked at me. Studied me. And just like that I knew he had somehow read into my fears.

"Robin didn't tell me he was adding to the team." He genuinely looked hurt, he started to circle me, and by this time I was standing over Robin's unconscious body like a guardian angel. "So you can grow plants." He pointed out. "Delightful," He smiled. What I wouldn't give to be able to see his face so I could rearrange it. "Now they don't have to buy fruits and vegetables.' He was taunting me, daring me to do something.

"I'm not even a Titan." I blurted out. He studied me exactly the same way Robin did. And it frightened me.

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked.

I fisted my hands and grounded my teeth together, moments later I was spitting flames. "This," I hissed, as I shot my hand at him, causing vines, branches, anything and everything to grab, pull, drag him.

I flung him outside, at least then I would be able to see his face in the moonlight. He was on his back in the grass. Unfortunately he had a mask on that his whole face. The only thing I could see was his right eye. I looked at the rest of his body and was puzzled by what he was wearing. It looked like a black skin that covered his entire body. On his feet were metal boots that did _not _look comfortable.

I stood over him and then knelt. I put my hand on his chest and then moved upward towards the mask. I grabbed into the smooth edge by his chin and tugged.

His eye opened and then grabbed the hand that was lingering by his chin. He pulled and I went sprawled onto my back in the process hitting my head on a part of the building. This time he knelt above me toying with my dirty red hair.

"You have a very grand future, Tristen Clear."

**Well, there it is. Is it good? Comments pretty please. :)**

**~peace and love  
**


	4. Situations

**Alrighty, heres the fourth chapter. I originally like it, but some elements up set me. Oh well, i hope you like it:)**

**I do not own Teen Titans just Tristen**

**And the song is situations, by Escape the fate.  
**

Situations are irrelevant now.  
She loves the way that I tease,  
I love the way that she breathes.

I touched her ooh!  
She touched my ahhh!  
It was the craziest thing!

I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.  
A certain girl, she took my hand, and ran it up her thigh  
she licked her lips and pulled my hair; I fall in love for a night.

She can't behave,  
and I'm just a slave.  
Don't worry- I'll be gone when the morning comes.

Darling, what is going on?  
Honestly, that never happened; lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me- go where you belong,  
higher heels and lipstick napkins, dying is your latest fashion.

The frustration, it's a regular thing  
I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.  
A certain girl, she took her hand, and put in my lap  
It's way too full, she said once you have me, you'll always come back.

She can't behave and, I'm just a slave,  
don't worry; I'll be gone when the morning comes.

Darling, what is going on?  
Honestly, that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me- go where you belong  
higher heels and lipstick napkins,  
Dying is your latest fashion.

I know you love to insist, and all it takes is a kiss, and you just  
Love to hate me.

You know you love all the lies, so don't act surprised that I just  
Love to hate you.

I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who love to hate. (Breathing)

(Whoa! ) Darling, what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me- go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
Dying is your latest fashion

Darling (leave me) what is going on?  
Honestly, that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me (darling) go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins,  
Dying is your favorite PASSION!

I woke up back in the infirmary. Instead of just Raven by my side, Beast boy, Starfire, and Cyborg were also there.

"Where's Robin?" Yes, the first words out of my god forsaken mouth were 'Where's Robin?'

The Titans looked worried. There eyes looked distant.

"You see Tristen, Slade—the guy we fought last night—is a big deal to Robin." Cyborg said.

"Its like every time Slade turns up, Robin becomes..." Beast boy trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Compulsive." Raven said. Even she had a forlorn look in her amethyst eyes.

"Its hard to be around him when he's like this. He's easily ticked off. So try not to... you know." Starfire said, she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

I nodded not completely understanding. How could one person. This one man. Make someone like Robin worried. Something I never thought possible.

The next day, I went into the living room happy as can be. I stayed up for hours in the room Cyborg gave me thinking about how I could possibly make things better. And then I came up with a plan while I was bordering the dream world.

Everyone was there; even Robin. I ignored there stares and went to grab an apple from the fridge. I _could _grow and apple tree, but that would involve making it 60 feet tall and breaking a very expensive bullet proof window. Using the fridge was a lot easier.

Biting into the apple, I sat on the kitchen counter. I watched them. I watched how they barely moved. I noticed how Raven hadn't turned the page of her book in over five minutes.

I finally finished the apple; throwing the remains away basket ball style. I made it in and pumped my fist in the air. "2 Points!" Robin gave me the death glare, but I ignored it.

"Sooooo," I said purposefully dragging it out. Raven, Cyborg, Beast boy, and Starfire who were sitting behind Robin all looked at me. The same question pouring out of their eyes.

What do you think you're doing?

"How about we go some pizza?" I asked easily as I sat next to Robin. "Theirs is _way _to much tension in here. I'm about to choke." All the blood from the Titans faces filled up with blood. Robins filled up with even more.

"We're all a little bit busy right now," Beast boy whispered. I sighed. Robin was only making them miserable. If he was gonna act like miserable little kid he could at least keep it to himself.

"No," I said, frustrated. "Your not." I turned to Robin and with out thinking grabbed his legs. "Come on, Robin, let yourself relax a little." He glared at me then snapped his laptop shut.

"Relax?" He questioned, tasting it on his tongue like he had never heard the word before. And then realizing it was a bad taste. "Would you be able to relax if there was a psychopath controlling your city? The city you _swore _on oath to protect with your _life_?" He was standing now, His head bent towards mine.

"No," I whispered. "I also wouldn't be able to relax if there was a psychopath ruling over the lives of my friends. But, hey. At least I'm trying." I whispered low enough so that he could only hear me.

When the angered expression melted away he looked speechless. He looked ready to apologize I felt (and probably looked) ready to cry. I stood up, walked out, and when the sliding doors closed behind me, I ran all the way to the gym.

"Dude, that wasn't called for." The green shape-shifter said.

"What the hell, Robin? She just wanted to help us." Cyborg added.

"I know," Robin answered. He was mortified by the way he acted towards her. Something about her made something inside of him stir. Something he didn't like. He looked at the closed doors leading to the hallway. The way she had looked at him, like she thought he was the last person she ever believed would make her cry.

"What do I do?" He mumbled almost to himself.

"You say you're sorry," Raven said staring him in the eye.

"Yo!" Cyborg said before Robin left. "She's in the gym."

DAMN IT! Who did he think he was? He can't make me feel this way. I refuse to let him! I kicked the punching bag and then yelled at nothing in particular.

"What the fuck!?" I rammed my fist into the bag not caring if I broke my hand or not. I should have put gloves on, but while I was changing into shorts and a tank top, they never even crossed my mind.

I started punching the bag again and not seconds later, I heard an unwelcome voice. "Could you use a partner?" I turned and stared him down.

"No." I turned back to the punching bag and pulled my arm back. In a flash Robin had hold of my arm and I was on the floor beneath him.

"_What do you think you're doing?_" I hissed.

"Trying to apologize." His mouth softened and I could tell he _was _trying, but I was still pissed.

"Is this how you apologize to somebody? By sitting on their chest?" I asked in the most sarcastic tone I had.

"No," He said smiling. "But you also need to practice more, so I'm giving you a chance. Just me and you. One on one."

I huffed—which was hard considering Robin was on my chest. Which was odd since robin looks like a toothpick, but we _were _touching and he _was _muscle. "I would rather you just apologize to me. You were a real ass back there."

"I know, and I'll apologize after practice. You really need it." He chuckled.

"Get off of me!" I pushed him off and jumped up. "One minute your acting like an ass, the next you're joking around, choose _one_! Don't be both and confuse me. It can't work that way."

"And why can't it?" He asked, getting up slowly.

"Because...you're confusing as it is." I got out through, gritted teeth. "But..." He was quiet a moment and then turned to walk away. I grabbed his arm and spun him around. "You still owe me fore a couple days ago." He looked at me quizzically and then because he didn't expect it—especially from me—I punched him right in the mouth; Causing his lip to split open and little bit of blood to trickle down his chin.

"Actually, you don't have to apologize now. I feel much better."

I lay on my bed. Who knew violence could be such a good outlet for pent up frustration. I laughed to myself. And thought, I'd gotten used to living with a roof over my head—which was not a smart thing to do—Robin never said I was apart of the team yet. Sure, the rest of them treated me like I already _was part of the team_. Which was nice, but I was still just a drifter, still just a Monster looking for a home.

I rolled over and looked out the large window. The sun was setting, turning the sky a pinkish-purplish color. It was beautiful. I leaned against the window and looked out into the dusk.

There was a knock at my door and then a voice.

Robins' very distinct, very intoxicating voice—whoa, whoa, whoa. What am I thinking?

"Tristen? Are you in there?" He knocked again, urging me to walk to the door and open it. But instead I stood just on the other side, frowning.

"What, do you want?" I asked, exasperated.

"To talk."

"We already tried that, and talking obviously doesn't work. Good-_bye_." I turned around on my heel and lay back down on my bed, my back facing the door.

I closed my eyes and thought peace would come, but instead I heard the very annoying, distinct noise of my door sliding open.

"What are you doing?" I cried.

"Trying to make you understand." He strode towards me the door sliding shut behind him. He pulled me up and threw me into the nearest wall. I gasped from the impact and then was speechless when I saw that his masked face was not that far away. There was a whisper between us. There was a whisper between are lips.

Snap out of it, i forced myself.

"Understand _what_, Robin?" I leaned my head as far away as I possibly could. "That you're afraid even if you don't realize it. Even if you won't admit it? You hide behind a mask, you hide from your friends, and you hide from the _world_." I hissed. "_I don't need to understand anything_."

"Don't talk like you know everything about me, Tristen." He tried to pull away, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"That's the problem! I don't know _ANYTHING _about you." I started listing things off the top of my head. "Not your favorite color, or if you enjoy pulp or no pulp, I don't know what kind of clothes you would wear if you didn't wear that stupid uniform all day." He looked at me his mouth set in a thin tight line, and then it felt like I was hit with a 10 pound ball. The way Robin made me feel, it was like my head was on fire and then it traveled all the way down to my chest.

I looked at my feet, and then lifted my eyes to meet his covered ones. And then I said it. "Robin," I said a little breathlessly. "I don't even know what color your eyes are. I don't know if they're a clear blue, or a deeper one. I don't know if they're green, or grey. I don't know what would happen if light would catch them, would they be clear? Or would they turn a gold color?" I asked him. I tugged his arm a little, bringing our bodies closer together. I finally caught him off guard. "What would those eyes tell me if you were kissing a pretty girl?" I wondered. My fingers skimmed along his cheek and I cupped his chin.

"Why do you wear that mask, Robin?" I whispered in his ear. The pad of my thumb rubbed the sore spot where I had punched him earlier.

"Are you scared? Because the Robin _I _know isn't afraid of anything. He's not afraid to take on a challenge." Oh, and was I challenging him. My lips went dry so I licked them. In my imagination, I looked like a very sexy sex goddess, but in reality I probably looked like a sweaty 15 year-old girl, with bad hair. But I stuck with my imagination.

"Do you think you can take this challenge on for size?" I leaned back against the wall, its not like I wanted to force myself on the guy, it was his turn n—a pair of lips interrupted my thoughts and I nearly blacked out. Our lips fit together perfectly . He was gentle with me, but something about him brought out a sex deviant and I opened my mouth for my support. It was an unusual feeling but it soon became enjoyable.

This was better than I imagined my first kiss to be. Of course in my mind the guy wasn't wearing a mask, but still, it had been with Robin, which made it close to perfect. When I started to moan, he stopped. Letting his lips linger over mine.

Kissing him was like a drug, I could get used to the feeling of his lips crashing down on mine.

"Tristen?" I hummed, in response. "Here's my next challenge. Training tomorrow morning. Don't be late." I really don't know how I ended up on the floor. If I wasn't so... you know, I probably would have kept him there and ripped off his mask myself. Oh well, I thought.

But something inside of me made me feel like something was wrong, wrong but right. Just like pleasure and pain. And I loved it.

**hm, there it is:) Tristen is a little horn dog isnt she... and i forget if i gave a description of what she looks like. :O **

**She kinda looks like hayley williams from Paramore, but with natural red hair, green eyes, tall, pale. **

**haha. sorry. -.- I dont know whats funny.**

**~peace and love  
**


End file.
